


Hanahaki Disease

by smalazzboi



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalazzboi/pseuds/smalazzboi





	Hanahaki Disease

The dark red of the rose petals contrasted nicely with the blue tones of Mugman’s skin. He observed one of them, holding it in his fingers and gently turning it around before dropping it in the dirt hole with the other petals. It rested gingerly on top of the group, and Mugman opened his mouth to let a few stray petals drop from it, fluttering down into the hole. He quickly covered it up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees. 

He’d heard of this disease in fairy tales, unrequited love made the sufferer cough up flower petals. Mugman tried to keep calm about it, but could never shake the guilty feeling that crept up on him whenever his mouth filled up with them. The object of his affections, his own brother. He knew in his heart’s heart that he shouldn’t be harboring such feelings for his kin, but something about the sting of knowing his love was so forbidden in every sense of the word made him feel nice, in a roundabout way. Alive, he thought, if this pain is real. The sense of pining for someone he knew he could never have, it was a strange drive that kept him from stopping the petals.

At least for a little while. 

The problems started to arise when the petals arrived in his maw with more frequency and in greater abundance. He couldn’t get away fast enough anymore and they would flutter through the cracks in his hands, visible to all against his blue skin. Cuphead noticed right away, which only made everything worse. Either he didn’t even have an inkling that they were directed at him, or he did and he just didn’t want to believe it, but either way Mugman was grateful he didn’t bring it up. It wasn’t until Cuphead sauntered into their room with Mugman reading at the desk and spoke, catching Mugman off guard and sending him into a coughing fit, the mass of petals choking him. It wasn’t until then that Mugman had the thought to remove them. They were turning into whole rose heads. They hurt more than ever to cough up. Cuphead realized, or stopped lying to himself, at that point.

He insisted that Mugman tell him who was causing him so much trouble, but each time he insisted, Mugman adamantly denied. He was pushed away, though his body on Mugman’s hands made the blue boy’s breath come in wheezes as he struggled to rid his lungs of the offending obstructions. He only managed to choke out a hushed warning, a plea for Cuphead to go away before he choked to death. Cuphead couldn’t deny it anymore. He knew who was putting his brother though so much pain, and the strange sense of guilt tore at his heart, even though he knew that rightfully he did nothing wrong. He wished he caught it earlier, the sound of Mugman gasping and choking made him feel sick to his stomach. 

He forced Mugman to get the petals removed, specifically after consulting with Elder Kettle, against Mugman’s wishes. The man seemed frightened, and further urged the boy to take his brother to the surgeon. He had to prop him up on his shoulder, Mugman walking weakly, his brain deprived of oxygen. He was whisked away and Cuphead watched as the trail of petals he left in his wake were swept up and thrown out. 

He was so relieved when he visited his brother in his hospital bed, and heard him breathe without wheezing. Though when he embraced him, Mugman didn’t respond, and sat limply, seemingly just tolerating Cuphead’s presence. He was warned that the disease was well into its final stages when he brought Mugman in, and there was a chance that removing the petals would remove more than just the sinful love Mugman was feeling for his brother. The doctor told him grimly, there was a chance it could remove all of it.

He didn’t cough anymore, and the only petals strewn about the house were long dried. Cuphead tried to be happy that his brother wasn’t in pain anymore, but the newfound apathy in Mugman gave Cuphead a different sting entirely. But… Mugman was cured, for better or for worse. Cuphead supposed he could be happy with that. 

He sighed as he felt a small flutter in his throat.


End file.
